The present invention relates to hose fittings and more specifically relates to reusable hose fittings of a type which may be attached by using simple hand tools.
Known are hose fittings of a type including a fitting body, a compression sleeve and a compression nut assembled such that tapered surfaces of the sleeve and nut act to clamp the hose onto a nipple of the fitting body as the compression nut is tightened onto a threaded portion of the body. U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,916 issued to Tandet on 21 Sep. 1948 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,200 issued to Brubaker on 13 Feb. 1951 disclose examples of this type of fitting.
A problem with these prior art fittings is that they are not designed for carrying high pressures and thus are not usable with modern agricultural or industrial tractor hydraulic systems which sometimes require fluid pressure in the neighborhood of 5000 psi.